


Anytime

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [3]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Mark (OC)/Reader
Series: For the Kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	Anytime

Maggie heard you coming down the hall, and stood in her bedroom door, scared. “Mommy? What was all that noise?”

“Just a neighbor checking in.” You said quickly, somewhat a lie. “Did you get those toys?” You asked, trying to get her mind off of things.

“Yeah! Why again?” She asked. 

You smiled softly. “We wanna make sure to bring those first!”

“Cool!” She followed your excitement and held your hand, making it harder for you to grab your stuff, but you didn’t mind. “Is Daddy mad?”

“Yes, but we won’t worry about that.” You said quickly. “Let's focus on our new lives!”

“Okay.” She said easily. “Daddy won’t yell?” Her eyes looked up at you.

“He might.” You said honestly. “But we’ll be leaving fast enough that it won’t matter.” You assured her. “And Tommy is here, too, remember?”

She nodded. “He’ll protect us!” She declared. “He's so brave. He's like a prince!”

You smiled at that. “He’s going to love hearing that.” You giggled. “Want to help me get some of my things together?”

She nodded, loving to help and did so excitedly. . 

* * *

When you came back down, you had a suitcase for each kid, a small bag of toys for each, and then some extras for you. “I also have overnight bags for each of us hidden in the kitchen.” You admitted.

Tommy began helping to carry as Laurel went to get your kitchen bags. Mark was glaring the entire time, arms crossed over his chest. “Overnight bags? Dramatic.” He mumbled, flinching as the Arrow looked at him. “You’ll be back in a week.” He added. “You haven’t had a job since Clay was an infant.”

“Because I’m a stay at him mom. Maybe I would’ve been able to have a part time job if you helped with either kid or maybe cleaned once in a while.” You shot back. “Or did anything besides make me feel like a failure and a waste of space.”

“You didn’t need me to make yourself feel that way.” He rolled his eyes. “You did that all on your own.” 

You clenched your jaw and looked away, wishing you could prove that he was the cause of your inner pain. Your eyes stung with tears, and you swallowed back the urge to sob.

“Time to go.” Tommy’s voice spoke. “Now.” He glared at Mark. He looked back at you, his gaze softening. “We’ll come back for more stuff another day.”

You nodded, squeezing Maggie’s hand. “Lets go.” You said with a smile, ignoring Mark as you walked past him. 

“Don’t think I’ll let you come crawling back here.” He hissed at you. “My kids can come back, but you can deal with this mistake.”

“Not going to happen.” Tommy told him as he let Laurel follow you before going behind her. “Thanks for the backup, Arrow.” He said with a side glance. 

“Anytime.” The deep voice spoke. He was out the door seconds after the rest of you.

“That was nice of him.” You said softly as you packed your stuff in the car. You wanted to break down, but you couldn’t. How else were you supposed to feel when your marriage ended so horribly? You knew once you’d get a moment alone later, you would let it all out. You just couldn’t let Maggie see that.

“I’ll drive.” Laurel offered. “Tommy can meet us there to help unpack.” She gave you a small smile. “How about I stop on the way over and get us lunch?”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.” You said softly. “But, thank you.” 

Maggie tugged on your arm. “I want a happy meal. Can we get one for Clay, too?”

“Of course.” Laurel said for you. “I think we all need happy meals.” She admitted. “How about Maggie comes with me?” She offered. “This way she can make sure I get the right meals.” 

You chewed on your lip. “I’ll have to put her car seat in your car, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine!” She said easily. 

Tommy watched Laurel interact with Maggie as you moved things around, smiling softly to himself. It was something that always warmed his heart. She would make a wonderful mom one day.

* * *

Tommy has offered to get Clay from school and Oliver took it upon himself to watch over you as the Arrow and Laurel while he did. Something about you made him want to protect you and the kids even more. It had never happened so quickly that he felt an attachment. 

He stayed around the perimeter of your new place, but his ears always listened for you or Maggie’s. When he heard her giggles, he relaxed slightly. He felt he would get used to that soon. His eyes moved to the street when he heard a car, noting it was just Tommy. He smiled to himself as he saw Clay, enjoying how he got along with his best friend. He watched the small boy point to the apartment building, and figured he was asking about it. He felt for you and the kids, knowing change was hard. But he was hoping he could help make it a positive thing. After being with Mark for so long, he knew that your self-confidence was likely very low.

He couldn’t wait to get you started at the job he promised you. Once Tommy and Clay were inside, he moved away, wanting to male his way to see you. As oliver.

He would be bringing over some sweets as a housewarming gift. For a moment, he considered flowers, as well. Sunflowers seemed fitting. He rushed at the thought. 

* * *

Clay dropped his bag as he walked into the apartment. “Mom?! What's going on?”

You sighed softly. “This is our place now.” You explained. “You, me, and Maggie live here.”

“Why? Where’s dad?” He frowned. 

Licking your lips, your heart clenched. “Buddy, your dad and I are getting a divorce.”

He sagged. “Oh.” He glanced down. “Okay.” He sniffed. “Is it because of me and Maggie?”

“What? No!” You said softly. “Of course not. This was all between me and him.” You crouched down. “Mommy didn’t want you guys to be stuck in a home where...where we weren’t happy.” You tried to explain. “I know you hated us fighting.” 

He shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, but I didn’t want you to move away from each other. Just stop fighting.” He pouted. 

You gave him a sad smile. “You can decorate your new room however you want…”

“I guess.” He nodded. “As long as you’re happy.” He looked at you. “I hate hearing you cry.”

You gently hugged him. “And I don’t want you to hear me do so anymore.” You said softly, hating that he had these memories. “We’re going to be happy here. Plus we’re closer to Tommy and Laurel.” You added, knowing both kids loved them.

He nodded. “That’s cool. More dinners where they can come?” He played with your sleeve. He knew that Mark didn’t get along with Tommy, so they didn’t see him when he was home.

“Of course.” You smiled. “And there’s a park nearby. And you get to keep your school friends.” You tried to give him all the positives to keep his spirits high.

“Thank you.” He hugged you again. “Can I see my room?” He asked, curious about it.

“I can show you!” Maggie said excitedly, holding out her hand. “Come on! We even got some of your toys, too.”

He smiled at that and followed her, glad she was taking it well. “Thanks, sis.” He told her. 

Letting out a sigh, you stood up, running your hand through your hair. “They’re lucky to have you.” Tommy told you.

“I don’t know.” You swallowed. “I hate doing this to them. A change this big.” You hugged yourself. “And hearing him say he’s heard me cry kills me.”

Laurel went to rub your back. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She said gently. “But it'll get better.”

“You’re not alone now.” Tommy added. “We’re just up the street.” He smiled before there was a knock at the door.

You widened your eyes, worried as Tommy went to open it. There stood Oliver Queen. Holding candy and flowers. He had a heart melting smile on his face. “Heard there was a new family in your neighborhood.” He chuckled at his friend before looking at you. “Thought I’d bring a little something.” He told you.

Tommy shook his head. “Always outdoing me, man.” He joked before he let him in. 

“Sorry, all the boxes.” You immediately blushed even thought it was mainly bags you brought. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Y/N.”

“Oliver.” He walked over to you and handed you his gifts. “So great to meet you.” He seemed taller in person. “I hope Tommy has been a good influence on your kids.” He joked.

You chuckled, stammering slightly. “He’s been great. They love him.” You shrugged. “He’s like an uncle to them.” 

“We are talking about the same Tommy?” He laughed. 

“Hey!” Tommy grinned. “I’m a fun Uncle!”

Oliver laughed and stayed smiling at you. “I’ve heard great things about all of you. Sorry if I came too early to welcome you.” He could see the emotions in your eyes fighting to take over. 

You shook your head. “You’re always welcome. I trust Tommy’s friend choices.” You swallowed. “It’s just been a hard day.” You sighed. “The kids didn’t know about this until today. Clay only found out about 10 minutes ago.”

“That’s rough.” He frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He said honestly moments before the kids came running out. “Hi, guys!” He smiled at them. “I’m Oliver.” 

Clay’s eyes were wide. “Dude. I know who you are.” 

“Yeah?” Oliver smiled and held out his hand. “It’s great to meet you. Clay, right?” 

He nodded, taking his hand. “Yeah, and this is Maggie.” 

“Hi, Maggie.” Oliver crouched. “I like your outfit today. I love green.” He said sweetly. “It’s my favorite color.” 

She gasped. “Mine, too!” She looked up at him in awe. “I want to paint my room that color!” She said excitedly. “Like my favoritest superhero!” 

“Oh, yeah? Who’s that? I love superheroes.” He grinned. 

“Promise not to tell my Daddy?” She ‘whispered’, making the adults smile. He nodded, chuckling. “Arrow. He hates him.” 

Clay shook his head. “I keep telling her that Batman is better.”

Oliver beamed. “Batman is pretty cool, but I’ll have to agree with Maggie here.” He chuckled. 

“She wanted to go as him last year for Halloween, but Mark wouldn’t buy her the costume.” You admitted.

“Well, I can assure you I know where to get the best Arrow costumes.” Oliver nodded. “So, if you still want it this Halloween, you got it.” He assured her, making her squeal and hug him.

“Maggie.” You said gently, but melted when Oliver hugged her back just as happily. 

She pulled away, smiling at him. “I like you.” She said simply. “You’re nice. Like Tommy!” 

“I’m nicer, sweetheart.” Tommy reminder her. 

“I disagree.” Oliver chuckled. “He’s just goofier.” He winked at Maggie before standing. “So, how about I take us all out to dinner?” He offered.

“Oh, we have Happy Meals. But thank you for the offer.” You had a constant blush now. “It’s sweet.” 

He chuckled. “Late dinner, than? It’s only a little after 3, and I’m sure come dinner time, everyone will be hungry.” He shrugged. “Nothing fancy, I promise.”

You bit your lip, thinking. “Please, mom!” Clay asked, Maggie nodding. “It’s  _ Oliver Queen _ !” He insisted. 

“You watch too much tv, kid.” You said playfully.

“And he didn’t need a bigger head.” Tommy added. “When's the last time you went out to eat, Y/N?” When you looked away, he sighed. “Then I gotta agree with Oliver.” 

“I know a great family diner.” Oliver nudged you and gave you a tender look. He could tell you weren't used to this. 

“Only if I can pay you back once I start working.” You looked at him. You didn't want handouts.

He huffed. “Okay.” He said easily, smiling. “I'll pick everyone up about 6?”

Tommy nodded. “I’ll help with the car seat.” He told you before you could worry. “You just work on getting you guys settled here.”

“Okay.” You dropped your shoulders. “Thank you.” You told them both. You were so used to doing everything tiny thing it was habit to. 

Oliver gently squeezed your arm. “See you later.” He said softly. “Bye, kiddos.” He went off to give them each a fist bump. He chuckled as each excitedly gave him one before letting himself out.

Laurel smiled at you as you watched him leave. “He has that effect on people.” She told you. 

You looked at her. “What effect?”

She chuckled. “The whole flustered thing.” She rapped your cheek. “It’s just how he is.”

You blushed further. “I just get like that with new people.” You admitted. “I'm so used to it just being the kids, Mark, and you two. Other than that, I really don't see anyone.”

She nodded. “Understandable. The dinner will be good to get out.” She noted. “And hopefully you’ll make more friends at your new jobs.”

You nodded, biting your lip. “I’m going to be so awkward.” You chuckled softly. “It’s been awhile since I had friends besides you two.”

“I can’t wait.” She giggled teasingly. “Oliver will take you out of your shell for sure.” She nudged you lightly.

“I don’t have a shell.” You argued with a smile. “At all.”

“The thickest shell.” She hugged you with a chuckle. “You've built yourself a suit of armor.”

“For the kids.” You nodded. “Everything I've done has been for them.”

“It shows. They adore you.” She assured. “Now let’s go pick an outfit.” 

You looked at her funny. “Why do I need to change?” You glanced at your clothes. 

“Oh.” She blinked. “Well, it is a dinner type night. I guess I just prepare in case Oliver goes overboard.” She shrugged. “And I thought you deserve to feel extra pretty when you normally dress for home.” 

You bit your lip. “I only have mom clothes I guess.” You weren’t even sure if that’s what you had, but you assumed by her suggestion. “I haven't ‘dressed nice’ since before Clay.” You mumbled.

“Wanna borrow something?” She smiled. 

“I...don't think we would be the same size.” You blushed. “But thank you.”

She shook her head. “I’m sure I’d have some stuff, but we can shop another time.” She went to one of your bags. “Any heels? Boots?” 

You couldn't help but laugh. “The only boots I own are winter boots.” You admitted. “I didn't shop much for me, and never anything that couldn't be worn for everyday things.”

“We can fix this.” She said easily. “Oh good, you have a blazer.” She pulled it out. “Your parent teacher conference blazer, I assume?” 

“Uh, yeah.” You sighed. “I had a limited monthly budget for ‘non household’ things, so I'm sure that's the prettiest thing I own.”

She sagged. “I hate Mark.” She gave you a sad smile. 

You shrugged. “I was always more focused on the kids and bills, anyway. Half the time I spent my money on outings.”

She nodded. “I hope I can help with teaching you some self care stuff for you, too.” She gave you a soft smile. “You're important, too!”

You shrugged and blushed further. “Thank you.” You had no idea how to deal with all this, so you focused on the kids. “Clay, do you have homework?”

“A little.” He sighed. “Just some reading.” 

“Anything I can help with?” Tommy asked.

“It’s history.” Clay made a face. “So boring!”

“I’m sure we can make it interesting. Wanna try it?” Tommy smiled. 

He shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“Thanks, Tommy.” You smiled softly. “I owe you.”

“No problem.” He mock saluted you and followed Clay to a seat. 


End file.
